Lost Love
by Andyneves
Summary: Poderá uma missão estragar tudo? Será o amor capaz de superar tudo? Perguntas que terão resposta nesta fic
1. Chapter 1

Por mais incrível que pareça, e apesar de nenhum dos dois agentes que trabalham no NCIS nunca terem abordado esse assunto, estes já se conheciam. É verdade. Quando se "conheceram" na Ops, nem Callen ou Nell deram sinais de que se já tinham "cruzado" para que os restantes elementos não desconfiassem, principalmente o Sam. Mas como toda a gente sabe a Hetty está sempre três passos à frente de qualquer um, ou seja, ela sabia o que se havia passado entre o Callen e a Nell.

Por um lado, Callen achava que Hetty tinha contratado a analista de inteligência de propósito para que eles se pudessem reencontrar e esclarecer tudo, mas por outro ele até não se importava com o facto de a voltar a ver.

* Voltemos a cerca de seis anos atrás *

Tinha Callen 37 anos e trabalhava na CIA com a sua parceira Tracy ( da mesma idade e por acaso ambos já tinham tido um caso). Por coincidência também lá trabalhava Nell que exercia o seu cargo habitual.

O dia começa como sempre. Eram 7:30 da manhã quando o despertador do Callen tocou. Ele ainda meio ensonado levanta-se e vai tomar um duche para acordar.

Depois do duche veste uma camisa azul que condizem com os seus olhos e umas calças de ganga preta e vai preparar o seu próprio pequeno almoço uma vez que ainda não tinha qualquer namorada com quem o pudesse partilhar. Não tinha por agora, porque a sua vida iria mudar e não era pouco.

Com o pequeno almoço tomado, ele pega nas chaves do seu carro, um lindo mercedes beje, no casaco e dirige-se para o trabalho.

"Bom dia!" – diz Callen

"Acho que não posso dizer que seja um bom dia." – disse Tracy

"Porquê, há algum problema?"

"Pelos vistos parece que a AL-Qaeda decidiu fazer acordos com a Rússia sobre o tráfico de armas."

"OK, já percebi porque é que não se trata de um bom dia." – diz com um pequeno sorriso.

"Parece que um dos acordos ia ser selado em Los Angeles. Nós temos mesmo que os apanhar antes que haja estragos maiores."

"Estragos maiores como por exemplo?" – pergunta Callen um pouco confuso

"Ontem por volta das 6 da tarde um agente que trabalhava disfarçado foi morto por um elemento da Al-Qaeda. Pelo que sabemos o intermediário é nosso conhecido. Nell."

"Segundo chamadas feitas através do telemóvel de Liam Westwood e pelo reconhecimento facial feito, estamos a falar de Mahomed Hassahm. Como sabemos já esteve envolvido em vários tráficos de armas mas nunca atua sozinho."

"Muito bem e quando é que o acordo era para ser selado?" – disse Callen

"Segundo o que sabemos dentro de uma semana em Venice." – disse Nell

"E conseguimos saber porque é que o nosso agente foi morto?"

"Pela observação das câmaras do escritório onde o agente Liam trabalhava na Síria, podemos dizer que algum elemento da Al-Qaeda tivesse visto algum email enviado para nós." – disse Tracy

"Então podemos concluir que eles têm-nos debaixo de olho." – afirmou Callen.

"Sim…parece que sim." – disse Tracy com um suspiro.

"Ok. Nell continua a procurar qualquer sinal que nos possa levar a descobrirmos de que tipo de armas se tratam e de quem as vai comprar." – disse Callen

"Estou a tratar disso." – disse Nell enquanto via Callen sair da sala. Os seus pensamentos começaram a centrar-se nele e na sua maneira de ser. Nell sabia tudo o que se tinha passado com ele e com a sua família e desde muito cedo que Nell se tinha apaixonado por aquele menino que ela nunca tinha conhecido e que ela via nas suas fotografias. Vocês devem estar a pensar como é que ela tinha fotografias com o Callen em criança. Fácil, Callen enquanto estava no orfanato foi "recrutado" por uma família de adopção e essa família era a família de Nell. Ele não sabe de nada mas Nell lembra-se perfeitamente daquele menino que brincava com ela quando ela era bebé. Esse menino era Callen. Aquele menino que fugiu dias antes do seu aniversário.

Nell queria falar com ele, mostrar-lhe as fotos e dizer-lhe o quanto ela gostava dele, mas por momentos isso parecia tão fácil, uma vez que ela trabalhava com ele e tão difícil ao mesmo tempo pois ele era muito mais velho, não se abria com ninguém e ela tinha quase a certeza que ele só a via como uma colega e amiga. Quando os seus pensamentos terminaram…

"Não custa nada tentar." – disse Nell em voz baixa para que ninguém ouvisse.

Enquanto Nell dizia isto Callen estava em frente ao seu computador a tentar descobrir quem era ela, pois Callen nunca mais se esqueceu daquela bebé de cabelo vermelho e por coincidência trabalha com uma pessoa que também tinha esse atributo. Ainda por cima uma pessoa por quem ele tinha vindo a desenvolver sentimentos, mas que de certeza não quereria nada com ele por ser mais velho, por não saber nada sobre o seu passado e por não se conseguir abrir com qualquer pessoa. Já há muito tempo que Callen quer saber em quem aquele pequeno bebé se transformou, mas nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que fosse Nell.

Foi um longo dia de trabalho e por volta das 5:30 da tarde todos voltaram para casa para aproveitarem o fim-de-semana. Todos menos Nell, e Callen apercebeu-se que ela ainda não tinha saído. Ele aproveitou a deixa e foi fazer o que achava ser correcto.

"Precisa de alguma coisa, agente Callen?" – disse Nell apercebendo-se que ele estava atrás de si.

"Não,…quer dizer sim." – disse Callen um pouco nervoso, mas com aquele sorriso que encanta qualquer um.

"Não ou sim?" – perguntou nele com uma gargalhada

"Bem eu queria perguntar se por acaso tens planos para hoje à noite."

"Por muito que eu gostasse não tenho nada combinado."

"Boa. Então,…queres jantar comigo?" – perguntou Callen hesitantemente mas sempre com um sorriso.

"Claro, porque não?" – disse ela contente por ouvir aquilo. "E a que horas?" – perguntou Nell

"Posso-te ir buscar por volta das 19:30 se te der jeito."

"Ok, então até lá." – disse Nell antes de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e sair. Por momentos Callen ficou hipnotizado com aquele beijo.

*Será que ela sente o mesmo?* – perguntou-se. *Não, não é possível. Foi só um beijo ocasional.* – disse para si mesmo enquanto pegava nas suas coisas para ir embora, tentando não criar expectativas.

Quando chegou a casa, Nell entrou toda contente que até soltou um grito que fez com que a sua irmã viesse a correr ter com ela.

"Está tudo bem?" – perguntou Marya preocupada.

"Sim está tudo óptimo." – disse Nell cheia de felicidade na sua voz.

"Que se passou para estares tão feliz?" – disse Marya com um sorriso

"O Callen pediu-me para jantar com ele." – disse Nell enquanto abraçava a irmã que também sabia de toda a história.

"E quando é o jantar?"

"Daqui a uma hora." – disse Nell

"Então vai-te vestir, senão vais fazer o rapaz esperar!" – exclamou Marya. "E não me parece que um homem daqueles foi feito para esperar."

"Que queres dizer com isso?" – perguntou Nell indignada.

"Nada, só acho que um pedaço de céu daqueles não é para deixar escapar." – disse Marya.

"Como assim, um pedaço de céu?"

"Não te faças de parva, sabes muito bem do que estou a falar." – disse Marya

"Não não sei!" – exclamou Nell tentando o seu melhor para mentir.

"Vá lá Nell, um homem daquele calibre, com aqueles olhinhos azuis que matam qualquer uma, aquele corpinho esculpido, aquele sorriso e aquela voz sexy, não sei não. Olha eu não o deixava escapar de certeza."

"Oh!" – disse Nell enquanto deu uma estalada no braço da irmã. "Ele é meu!" – disse Nell antes que conseguisse pensar.

"Espero bem que sim. Vocês fazem um casal bonito, apesar de ele ser mais velho. E devido ás regras." - disse Marya

"Isso não me incomoda." – disse Nell com um sorriso maroto. Nell tentou aperaltar-se da melhor forma que sabia. Vestiu um vestido azul tipo cai-cai que tinha uma flor bordada no canto superior esquerdo, um mini casaco branco e umas sabrinas também brancas e como penteado uma trança na diagonal.

"Vais contar-lhe, ou não?" – perguntou Marya

"Contar o quê?"

"Tudo. Que gostas dele, que sabes tudo sobre ele."

"Ah isso. Bem…acho que não vou ter coragem, mas vou tentar." – disse Nell

Enquanto Nell se aperaltava, Callen já se tinha vestido. Estava com uma camisa azul que por acaso condizia com o vestido de Nell, umas calças de ganga casuais e o casaco de cabedal. Digo "o" porque era o casaco que a Nell adorava, não só porque era giro mas porque lhe assentava como uma luva e fazia com que os seus bíceps sobressaíssem, dando-lhe uma aparência demasiado sexy.

Por volta das 19:20 já Callen tinha saído para ir buscar Nell.

A campainha de casa de Nell toca.

"Olá…Callen!" – disse Marya enquanto lhe tirava as medidas.

"Olá Marya! Eu vim buscar a Nell para jantar."

"Ah ok. Ela está só a acabar de…". E antes que Marya acaba-se a frase Nell apareceu.

"Já estou aqui!" – disse Nell. "Vamos?" - disse olhando para Callen que estava completamente vidrado no seu vestido.

"Callen, está tudo bem?" – perguntou preocupada. Engolindo em seco Callen respondeu:

"Sim, claro…está tudo bem. Estás linda!" – exclamou com um brilho nos olhos.

"Tu também não ficas atrás!" – disse Nell com um sorriso. Vamos?

"Sim…vamos. Até logo Marya!" – disse Callen

"Xau, divirtam-se!" – disse Marya enquanto fechava a porta.

A viagem até ao restaurante demorou cerca de 10 minutos.

"Faça favor!" – disse Callen abrindo a porta a Nell

"Obrigada…cavalheiro!" – disse um pouco hesitante mas ambos começaram a rir.

Já à mesa…

"Então o que é que apetece comer?" – pergunta Callen.

"Não sei, escolhe tu. Aposto que tens bom gosto." – disse Nell sorrindo para Callen

"Ok. Que tal borrego com batatas assadas?"

"Parece-me óptimo!"

Enquanto comiam iam contando anedotas e falavam do trabalho.

Um pouco mais tarde já tinham acabado de comer e saíram do restaurante de regresso a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adorei o jantar! Obrigada pelo convite."

"De nada. E eu também gostei muito do jantar. Gostava de poder repetir se estiveres a par disso."

"Claro! Quando quiseres." De repente o humor de Nell mudou

"Que se passa?" – perguntou Callen assustado.

"Nada, é só uma coisa que preciso de te dizer."

"O quê?"

'Podemos ir para um lugar mais sossegado para falar-mos?'

'Claro. Podemos ir para minha casa, sempre fica mais perto.'

'Ok.' – disse Nell

Não tardou muito até chegarem a casa de Callen.

'Bem, esmeraste-te para decorar a casa!'– disse Nell com um tom de ironia

'Na verdade só acho que não preciso de muita coisa.' – disse Callen. 'Então o que tinhas para me contar?' – disse ele depois de entregar uma cerveja a Nell e de se acomodar no sofá.

'Não é fácil de dizer isto, mas…'

'Mas? '

Nell tirou as fotografias dela em bebé e entregou-as a Callen

'Onde é que conseguiste isto?' – perguntou Callen

'Lembras-te deles?'

'Lembro, foi mais uma família de acolhimento. Sai uns dia antes do meu aniversário para prevenir ser posto na rua.'

'Porque dizes isso? Eles gostavam muito de ti!' – disse Nell quase a chorar

'Tu não entendes, pois não? Depois de tantas famílias de acolhimento e de no dia do meu aniversário ser posto na rua, a única maneira de não ter de passar por isso outra vez era fugir!' – disse Callen um pouco irritado

'Porque? Eles foram bons contigo! A tua saída destroçou-lhes o coração!'

'Porque é que isso te incomoda tanto?' – disse Callen

'Porquê? Porque essas duas pessoas que estão contigo são os meus pais e porque essa bebé com quem estás a brincar sou eu!' – disse Nell enquanto saia de casa do Callen

Callen de repente teve um flashback e saiu a correr para ir ter com ela. Ela estava lavada em lágrimas. Callen chegou à beira dela e abraçou-a. Ela relaxou nos seus braços mas de repente afastou-se.

'Por favor agente Callen. Eu quero apanhar um táxi.' – disse Nell a chorar

'Não, não vais apanhar nenhum táxi.' – disse Callen orientando-a para dentro.

Sentaram-se no sofá e Callen começou a falar.

'Então fala-me deles.' – disse enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas nas bochechas de Nell. Nell estremeceu ao toque.

'Eles ficaram muito magoados com a tua saída e nunca mais conseguiram acolher nenhuma criança. Isso nunca tinha acontecido, uma criança fugir de casa.'

'Eles realmente foram bons comigo, mas depois de tantos anos nas mesmas andanças, a melhor maneira que eu arranjei para não sofrer outra rejeição,…era fugir. Mas eu nunca me esqueci daquela pequena e adorável bebé. E sinceramente ainda não consigo acreditar que eras tu. A pequena "redhead".' – disse Callen arrastando uma mexa do cabelo de Nell para trás.

'A pequena quê?' – disse Nell surpresa

'"RedHead". Foi um nome que inventei para nunca mais me esquecer daquela bebé. E acho que se adequa ao facto de essa bebé ter cabelo vermelho.' – disse Callen rindo. Nell soltou uma risada.

'Desde que te vi na CIA soube que eras aquele rapaz que brincava comigo quando era bebé, aquele rapaz que estava nas fotos de família e de quem os meus pais se haviam ousado falar devido à desilusão que ele causou.' – disse Nell

'Eu peço desculpa, mas na altura não era fácil. Não posso dizer que se o tempo volta-se atrás eu mudaria tudo, porque afinal de contas eu não sei nada sobre o meu passado.'

'Agora percebo isso.' – disse Nell. 'Bom, é melhor eu ir andando.'

'Não, fica. Pelo menos só para ver um filme. Por favor.' – disse Callen com uma voz rouca, mas encantadora.

'Ok, parece-me bem.' – disse enxugando as lágrimas. 'Que filme?' – perguntou Nell

'Escolhe um qualquer eu não vejo muitos filmes portanto não me fará diferença.' – disse Callen enquanto tinha ido á cozinha buscar vinho.

'Eu não sou lá muito boa a escolher filmes. Posso escolher um romance que se calhar é chato ou um filme de terror que não mete medo nenhum.'

'Isso não me interessa.' – disse Callen chegando é beira dela. 'Eu quero ver um filme contigo "redhead".'

'Ok, mas se me chamas "readhead" eu chamo-te "G".' – propôs Nell

'Por mim tudo bem, mas só fora do trabalho.'

'Claro, compreendido.' – disse fazendo continência, o que provocou o riso a ambos.

Acomodaram-se no sofá a ver filme. Era uma comédia. Ambos estavam a rir-se e a beber. Callen estava a encher os copos. Mas Nell impediu-o.

'É melhor eu não beber mais. Eu sou menos pesada do que tu e já nem consigo segurar o copo.'

'Hey estás a insinuar que estou gordo?' – perguntou Callen fingindo indignação.

'Não,…claro que não. Era impossível chamar-te gordo…tu és simplesmente…perfeito!' – disse Nell sem olhar para Callen. Ele pegou no copo dela e pousou-o na mesinha á beira do sofá e virou-se para Nell. Segurando o seu queixo com uma das mãos, ele foi-se aproximando, até que os seus lábios tocaram os de Nell. Ela derreteu-se completamente com o toque. Callen beijava-a apaixonadamente enquanto as suas mãos estavam na cintura de Nell.

'A Marya tinha razão. Tu não foste feito para esperar.' – disse Nell enquanto Callen ria. Ela sentou-se no colo dele enquanto o beijo se prolongava. Callen começou a sentir que a sua camisa estava aberta e afastou-se.

'Há algum problema?' – perguntou ofegante Nell e com a sobrancelha levantada.

'Não,… nenhum, só que parece que estamos a ir um pouco rápido demais.' – disse Callen apertando a camisa, ofegante.

'Pois realmente.' – disse Nell causando o riso a Callen.

Ambos voltaram-se a acomodar no sofá, só que desta vez Callen estava encostado à almofada e Nell estava com a cabeça deitada no peito dele.

'Filme?' – perguntou Callen

'Sim.' – disse Nell abraçando-o. Callen estava completamente apaixonado pela 2ª vez na sua vida. Sim, porque, infelizmente a Tracy foi o seu primeiro amor e nada consegue fazer esquecer a sensação de ser amado pela 1ª vez.

'Então tens uma paixoneta por alguém? E por favor não me digas que é um daqueles do site de namoro.'

'Não, não é.'

'Então?' – perguntou Callen

'Eu acho que tenho uma paixoneta…por ti.' – disse Nell sorrindo.

Beijaram-se outra vez e depois voltaram a ver o filme. Passados 10 minutos Callen apercebeu-se que Nell tinha adormecido. Ele tentou levantá-la para a pôr na cama mas isso só fez com que ela se aconchegasse mais contra o peito dele.

'Deixa-te estar aqui.' – disse Nell com os olhos fechados e com um tom ensonado.

Callen não a contrariou, porque afinal de contas à muito tempo que ele esperava por isto e deixou-se estar. Deitou-se arrastando Nell para a sua beira fazendo com que ela se aconchegasse contra ele e colocasse os braços à sua volta.

Callen sorriu para o gesto e deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça. Pouco tempo depois ele também adormeceu.

Por volta das 9 da manhã de sábado Nell acordou com o toque do seu telemóvel. Era Marya.

'Então miúda onde é que te meteste?' – perguntou Marya preocupada. 'Ah não precisas de dizer nada já percebi, dormiste com o Callen.' – disse Marya e pelo seu tom Nell percebeu que ela estava a sorrir.

'Sim, mas não da maneira que estás a pensar. Adormecemos a ver um filme…e beijámo-nos!' – disse Nell a falar baixinho para não acordar Callen. Ela sorriu para a figura dele a dormir. Parecia tão calmo e amável.

'A sério?. Depois tens de me contar tudo. Posso falar com ele?'

'Ele ainda não acordou. Por isso é que estou a falar baixinho.'

'Deixa-me adivinhar…tu estás a vê-lo dormir?'

'Sim,… aww ele é tão fofinho a dormir.' – disse Nell fazendo-lhe festinhas na cara. Callen sorriu ao toque, mas não acordou.

'Aww, chega masé de lamechices. Desliga. Vai tratar do teu homem.'

'Ok. Beijinhos, depois conto-te tudo.'

'Está bem. Xau.'

Nell desligou e aproveitou o facto de Callen estar a dormir para ir tomar banho. Ainda demorou um pouco para ela descobrir onde é que ele tinha as toalhas. Depois de as encontrar foi para a casa de banho. Dez minutos mais tarde Callen acordou e ao não ver Nell ao seu lado ele ficou preocupado. Pôs-se à procura dela por toda a casa até que a encontrou no seu quarto envolta na toalha do banho. Callen sorriu para a situação e abraçou-a por trás.

' Ahh!' – gritou Nell surpresa.

'Assustei-te?' – perguntou Callen enquanto a beijava no pescoço.

Nell arrepiou-se e soltou um pequeno gemido.

'Para a próxima bate à porta, combinado?' – disse Nell enquanto se virava para ele pondo os seus braços a volta do seu pescoço.

'Combinado.' – disse Callen beijando-a.

Enquanto Callen a beijava, Nell pensou em aproveitar e deixou-se cair na cama puxando-o consigo. Nell rolou-os fazendo com que ele ficasse deitado.

Continuaram-se a beijar, mas Nell queria mais e começou a desabotoar a camisa a Callen. Ele parecia não se importar. Parecia que naquele momento era o seu inconsciente que "falava" e Nell continuava deixando pequenos beijos no tronco dele. Mas quando Nell fez o seu caminho para desapertar o cinto das calças o seu consciente despertou.

'O que é que se passa contigo?' – disse Nell um bocado frustrada. 'Não me digas que nunca dormiste com uma mulher porque eu não acredito que um homem tão bem parecido como tu nunca o tenha feito!'

'Não é nada disso.' – disse Callen com um suspiro sentando-se. 'Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu não sou nada bom com relacionamentos e não quero arriscar dar esse passo…'

'Melhor dizendo, não me queres.' – disse Nell interrompendo-o.

'Não. Claro que quero, é por isso mesmo que tenho medo de o fazer. Todos os outros "relacionamentos" que tive só duravam uma noite, eram só por diversão porque…eu não estava apaixonado.' – disse suavemente enquanto acariciava Nell.

'E agora estás?' – disse Nell surpresa

'Sim. …Nell, eu estou apaixonado por ti.' – disse pegando na sua mão. 'É por isso que não quero arriscar isto tão cedo. Quero conhecer-te primeiro antes de fazer tal coisa. Quero ver onde é que isto vai dar, porque eu nunca passei por isto.'- disse Callen omitindo a sua primeira desilusão.


	3. Chapter 3

'Awww desculpa por me ter apressado, mas é que eu já estou à espera deste momento à muito tempo. Nem sequer me importei com a tua opinião. Desculpa.'

'Não faz mal. Eu percebo e não é por falta de vontade acredita. Eu não sei o que estou a fazer, mas o meu consciente diz-me para não avançar, pelo menos por agora.'

'Ok eu entendo. Se eu gosto mesmo de ti consigo esperar.' – disse Nell com um sorriso fazendo com que Callen sorrisse também. 'Agora deixa-me vestir' – disse Nell beijando-o.

Callen saiu do quarto e foi preparar o pequeno almoço. Dez minutos mais tarde…

'Cheira tão bem!'- disse Nell. 'O que é o pequeno almoço?'

'Panquecas com doce de ovo e frutos silvestres.' – disse Callen virando-se para ela com os pratos.

Nell notou que ele não tinha apertado a camisa e mordeu o lábio. Callen percebeu o porque daquele gesto e sorriu para si mesmo.

'Se for muito incómodo eu posso fechá-la.' – disse enquanto se preparava para abotoar a camisa.

'Não!…quer dizer não é necessário.' – disse Nell com um sorriso matreiro enquanto apreciava a vista. Callen sorriu para Nell, vendo-a comer.

Depois do pequeno almoço tomado…

'Então o que é que vamos fazer hoje?'- perguntou Nell

'Não sei, talvez ir dar um passeio até ao parque de diversões ou ir ao cinema.'

'Podemos fazer os dois?' – perguntou Nell

'Por mim tudo bem.' – disse enquanto se aproximou dela e a beijou. O beijo foi lento e apaixonado, só como ele sabe dar. 'Eu quero passar o meu tempo contigo, "RedHead".' Ambos riram.

Uma hora mais tarde estavam no cinema prontos para ver "Scary Movie 5". Depois de comprarem pipocas dirigiram-se para a sala de cinema. Ambos riam imenso tal como as outras pessoas na sala. Todas exceto uma que estava sentada perto deles e que estava completamente aterrorizada com o filme. É óbvio que quando o Callen e a Nell se aperceberam começaram-se a rir ainda mais, mas a tentar disfarçar.

Depois de saírem do cinema dirigiram-se para o parque de diversões

'Ai, a minha barriga dói-me tanto de tanto rir' – disse Nell a rir

'A minha também. Ok temos de nos acalmar' – disse Callen. Mas quando ambos respiraram fundo tentando acalmar-se ambos soltaram uma gargalhada enorme.

…

'Bem eu já estou mais calmo. Queres um urso de peluche?' – perguntou à Nell

'Se for fofo como tu quero.' – respondeu Nell enquanto Callen a beijava.

Callen dirigiu-se para uma banca de tiro.

'Uma rodada, por favor.' – pediu Callen. Callen tinha acertado sempre no alvo e como prémio recebeu um urso de peluche gigante.

'Este é para a minha princesa. Aceitas ser minha namorada?' – perguntou Callen nervoso

Nell fica surpresa mas… 'Sim, claro que sim!'– disse Nell beijando-o 'Mas agora é a minha vez.'

'O quê?' – disse Callen estupefacto

'Uma rodada, por favor.' – pediu Nell

'Vais atirar?' – perguntou Callen

'Sim, mas agora não me distraias.' Nell só falhou um alvo e ganhou um urso de peluche gigante.

'Bem, acho que agora tenho dois ursos de peluche.' – disse Nell com um sorriso

'A sério?'- perguntou Callen

'Sim.' – Nell respondeu vendo que Callen estava um bocado triste. 'Estou a brincar toninho. Este é para o meu príncipe.' – disse Nell a sorrir entregando o urso a Callen. Callen elevou-a no ar e beijou-a e Nell ficou surpreendida com o quão forte ele é. E por coincidência, os ursos tinham as suas iniciais G e N.

O resto do fim-de-semana foi passado com passeios, abraços e muitos muitos beijos.

'E em relação ao trabalho, o que é que fazemos?' – perguntou Nell

'Eu acho que por agora é melhor não dizermos nada e trabalhar-mos profissionalmente.'

'Eu também acho que é melhor. Mas enquanto não estamos no trabalho…'- disse Nell beijando-o.

…

Nell estava tão entusiasmada com este passo na sua vida que queria contar a toda a gente. Primeiro foi falar com a sua irmã Marya.

A campainha de casa de Marya toca…

'Então rapariga? O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar com o Callen?

'Eu vim falar contigo.' – disse Nell sempre a sorrir

'Passou-se alguma coisa? Estás bem? – perguntou Marya preocupada

'Pára de fazer perguntas e ouve-me.' – disse Nell enquanto se sentava no sofá

'Então desembucha, estás a deixar-me preocupada!'

'Eu e o Callen…Nós…' – a sorrir

'Vocês o quê?' – disse Marya já a pensar noutras coisas

'Nós somos oficialmente namorados!' - disse Nell

'Não estás a brincar com o meu querido coraçãozinho, pois não?'

'Não, não estou. Estou a falar muito a sério.' – disse Nell

'PARABENS!' – disse Marya atirando-se para cima de Nell abraçando-a. ' Oh meu Deus, estou tão feliz por ti mana!'

'Eu também, mas será que podias sair de cima de mim? Não consigo respirar.'

'Ai desculpa, mas que queres estou mesmo feliz!' – disse Marya a rir-se fazendo rir Nell 'Então ele beija bem?'

'Oh Marya! Achas que eu te vou dar detalhes?!'

'Claro! Eu sou tua irmã e confidente portanto tenho o direito de saber. Oupa chuta!' – disse Marya rindo-se

'Pronto ok. Mas só sobre o beijar!'

'Tudo bem mas diz.' – disse Marya impaciente

'Ele beija tãaaaoooo bem!' – disse Nell rindo-se

'Ahahah eu sabia! Estou a brincar tem calma. E agora?'

'E agora o quê?' – disse Nell confusa

'Como vai ser com o Eric? Ele gosta muito de ti. Como é que vão ficar as coisas?'

'Não sei, mas também vou falar com ele. Ele sabe que eu gosto muito dele…mas só como amigo ou irmão. Não o consigo ver como namorado.'

'Então é mesmo melhor ires falar com ele antes que ele saiba por terceiros.' – disse Marya

'Sim eu sei. Bem vou andando então.' – disse Nell despedindo-se da irmã

'Vai lá e diverte-te!' – disse Marya com um piscar de olhos. Nell apenas sorriu

Enquanto caminhava para casa do Eric, Nell ia a pensar no que lhe iria dizer. Ela estava muito nervosa porque afinal de contas ele era seu amigo e tinha direito a uma opinião sobre o namoro.

'Vá Nell tu consegues!' – disse Nell baixinho antes de tocar à campainha

'Olá! Que te traz por cá?'

'Olá Eric! Eu preciso de falar contigo.'

'Claro entra. É alguma coisa grave?'

'Não. É melhor sentares-te.' – preveniu Nell

'Ok agora estás a deixar-me preocupado.'

'Não és o primeiro a dizer isso hoje.'

'Como assim?'

'Bem, tu és meu amigo, és como um irmão e acho que mereces saber isto por mim. Eu sei que gostas muito de mim e que provavelmente esse teu sentimento não irá mudar, mas…'

'É o que eu estou a pensar?' – perguntou Eric

'Deixa-me continuar, por favor.' Eric assentiu

'Como eu estava a dizer, eu não te quero magoar e dizer que gosto de ti quando não é isso que eu sinto, não em termos amorosos. Eu queria dizer-te que eu e o Callen…nós…namoramos.' – confessou Nell

Eric ficou chocado com a novidade. Chocado e triste. Nell nunca o tinha visto assim.

'Vôces…namoram? – disse Eric engolindo em seco. Desde quando?'

'Desde ontem. Desculpa se te fiz ficar triste mas eu tinha mesmo que te contar. Tu és meu amigo, sabes da história toda e penso que posso contar contigo. Posso, não posso?'

'Claro que sim Nell! Eu estaria a ser muito estúpido se dissesse que não. Eu gosto muito de ti e tu sabes isso, mas eu não posso comandar o teu coração. Tu és a minha rainha e eu farei tudo por ti, mas não consigo nem quero escolher por quem te apaixonas. Se o Callen gosta mesmo de ti, ele saberá que não pode deixar que a sua princesa deixe cair a coroa, porque se isso acontecer o robin dos bosques vai salvá-la.' – disse Eric enquanto abraçava Nell. Nell sorriu.

'Estou muito feliz que encontraste alguém por quem o teu amor tem correspondência. É óbvio que gostava muito que fosse eu, mas já deu para perceber que não sou o teu príncipe encantado. Se ele está mesmo apaixonado por ti, ele saberá que não pode magoar este pequenino coração.' – disse Eric apontando para o coração de Nell. 'Nada de mal te pode acontecer, caso contrário nós os dois vamos ter uma conversinha de homem para homem.'

'Obrigada por seres meu amigo, Eric. Eu amo o Callen e quero mesmo que isto resulte.'

'E vai resultar se ele nunca se esquecer que ao seu lado está a mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo.' desta vez Nell corou


	4. Chapter 4

'Espero sinceramente que ele te faça a mulher mais feliz do mundo e arredores e tu sabes perfeitamente que se precisares de alguma coisa podes sempre telefonar ou vir bater à minha porta a que horas for.'

'Obrigada por tudo Eric. A sério, não sei que seria de mim sem um amigo como tu.' – disse Nell abraçando-o com força

'Não tens de quê. Estou aqui para o que precisares.'

'Acho que é melhor eu ir andando. Até amanhã.' – disse Nell

…

A semana também foi calma exceto a parte do Callen ter de ir disfarçado com a Tracy.

'Nell, cheguei!' – disse Callen abrindo a porta de sua casa sabendo que ela estaria lá

'Estou na sala!'

'Que estás a fazer?' – disse dando-lhe um beijo

'A ver televisão. Então porque é que ficaste até mais tarde no trabalho?' – perguntou Nell

'Bem,…eu vou ter de ir disfarçado com a Tracy por causa do caso da semana passada. Temos que apanhar o tipo que supostamente está a morar em Illinois.'

'E quanto tempo é que vais estar fora?'

'Não sei. Provavelmente duas semanas se tudo correr bem. …Vou sentir muitas saudades tuas.' – disse Callen olhando para ela.

'Eu também, mas por vezes temos de fazer sacrifícios.'

'Pois…sacrifícios.' Callen ficou pensativo uma vez que não tinha dito que ía disfarçado com Tracy mas como casal.

'Está tudo bem?'

'Sim, ainda estou um bocado surpreso com isto.'

'E quando vais?' – perguntou Nell aconchegando-se nele.

'Daqui a uma hora.' – disse olhando para o relógio

'A sério? Então tens de fazer as malas. Anda eu ajudo-te.' – disse Nell enquanto ia em direção ao quarto e pelo tom da sua voz Callen sabia que ela estava triste.

Porque motivo Callen não lhe disse que ia disfarçado com a Tracy como casal? Será que ele estava com medo de a magoar? Ou simplesmente não se queria lembrar dessa grande desilusão chamada Tracy?

…

'Bem…está feito.' – disse Nell

'Acho que é melhor eu ir. Está a ficar tarde.' – disse olhando para ela. 'Hey Nell vai ficar tudo bem e eu vou estar aqui antes que consigas piscar os olhos.' – disse chegando perto dela e levanto a cabeça dela com a mão.

'Eu sei, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.' – disse Nell com um sorriso triste.

'Confia em mim. Não vai acontecer nada.' – disse dando-lhe um beijo.

'Bem tenho de ir.' – disse Callen. 'Vou ter saudades tuas "redhead".'

'E eu tuas.' – disse Nell puxando-o para um beijo.

Callen saiu pondo as malas no carro e foi para a CIA. Callen apanhou o avião juntamente com Tracy para Illinois onde iria haver um outro acordo entre a Al-Qaeda e os russos. Callen fazia o papel de Sam Carmichael e Tracy fazia de Joanna Carmichael. Ambos estavam nervosos porque já tinham tido uma experiência tudo menos boa deste tipo de situação.

Quando chegaram, foram directamente para a casa onde iam ficar até conseguirem identificar os elementos e interceptar o acordo. Como estava na altura do Halloween a casa estava um pouco decorada.

'Bem Joanna, bem-vinda a casa!' – disse Callen com um sorriso e Tracy retribuiu.

'É acolhedora…e tem piscina.' – disse Tracy andando pela casa. 'Doce ou travessura?' Ambos riram

Depois da arrumação das malas puseram-se à vontade, porque afinal de contas eram casados. Eles já sabiam os limites um do outro no que toca a privacidade portanto isso não era nenhum problema.

'Fazemos o jantar ou manda-mos vir alguma coisa?' – disse Callen

'Sinceramente acho que prefiro mandar vir alguma coisa, estou cansada da viajem.'

'Mas alguém disse que ias fazer o jantar. Eu é que fazia.' – disse Callen com um sorriso enquanto estavam a ver televisão.

'Mesmo assim.'

'Ok. O que queres que encomende?' – perguntou Callen já com o telemóvel na mão

'Pode ser comida chinesa e alguma doçaria para a sobremesa.'

Dez minutos mais tarde a campainha tocou.

'Deixa estar eu atendo.' – disse Callen. …'Aqui tens.'

Tracy levantou-se e foi buscar vinho ao frigorífico.

'Um bom vinho é sempre bem-vindo.' – disse Tracy com um sorriso.

'Claro que sim!'

Depois do jantar e de lavarem a loiça, ambos estavam completamente cansados por causa da viagem e decidiram deitar-se.

'Bem acho que um de nós vai ter de dormir ou no chão ou no sofá.' – disse Callen

'Porquê?'

'Só há um quarto com uma cama de casal e eu entendo que prefiras dormir na cama portanto…

'Calma eu não mordo! E também não quero que durmas no sofá ou no chão. Podes dormir aqui.' – disse Tracy interrompendo-o e sorrindo. Ela estava a gostar da situação pois, na verdade, ele nunca o esqueceu e queria-o de volta.

A reação de Tracy ao facto de só haver uma cama surpreendeu-o pela positiva, pelo menos não tinha de dormir nem no chão nem no sofá. Ele estava a começar a gostar disso.

'Vais usar a casa de banho?'- perguntou Callen

'Não, é toda tua.'

Callen aproveitou para tomar banho e para fazer a barba mas tinha-se esquecido da roupa e da gillete. Durante o tempo em que Callen estava no banho Tracy aproveitou para vestir o pijama. Callen enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu da casa de banho para ir buscar as coisas.

'Desculpa mas esqueci-me da roupa.' – disse Callen enquanto remexia na cómoda para tirar o pijama e a gillete, desculpando-se pelo facto de estar naqueles trajes.

'Não faz mal.' – disse Tracy aproveitando-se da situação para apreciar a vista do homem que estava no mesmo quarto que ela. Ela tinha que admirar os seus bíceps, costas e abdominais. Era mais forte do que ela.

'Já está.' – disse Callen andando para entrar na casa de banho. Vestiu-se e "juntou-se" à Tracy na cama. Callen estava com uns calções cinzentos e uma camisola cabiada azul clara e Tracy também estava com uns calções violeta claro e uma camisola de alças que combinava com os calções, uma vez que estava muito calor em Illinois. Ambos estavam a ver televisão até que Callen sente-se a adormecer e…

'Bem, boa noite Tracy.' – disse deitando-se e aconchegando-se contra a almofada.

'Boa noite Callen.' – disse Tracy desligando a televisão.

Tracy não pode deixar de ver o quão sereno ele parecia a dormir e começou a apreciar a serenidade da respiração de Callen até que ambos adormeceram.

Na manhã seguinte…

'Bom dia Joanna!'- disse Callen dando-lhe um beijo. Tracy ficou sem saber o que fazer. 'Que foi?'

'Tu beijaste-me!'

'E então, já não posso beijar a minha mulher?' – disse Callen e Tracy apercebeu-se que ele beijou-a como Sam e não como Callen.

'Podes, sempre que quiseres.' – disse Joanna beijando-o. Como é óbvio os beijos não significavam nada, pelo menos para Callen. Eles não sabiam se por acaso tinham escutas em casa e pelo sim pelo não ambos agiram como se fossem mesmo casados.

'Eu vou fazer o pequeno almoço.' – disse Callen

'Ok. Eu vou tomar um duche.'

Passada uma hora, os dois já tinham o pequeno-almoço tomado e estavam no escritório a organizar as provas. O tempo passou a correr e quando deram por eles já era hora do almoço.

'Bem, o que queres almoçar?' – perguntou Tracy

'Não sei, o que quiseres fazer. Eu confio na minha esposa.' – disse Callen dando-lhe um sorriso.

'Ok então vou fazer frango estufado.' – disse Tracy sorrindo para Callen.

Ambos estavam vestidos como se fossem para a praia. Estava tanto calor que eles estavam exactamente vestidos da mesma maneira como se deitaram, mas em vez de ser pijama era roupa prática.

'Não há nenhuma ventoinha?' – perguntou Callen na sala.

'Acho que não. Porquê? – disse Tracy da cozinha.

'Porque está um calor que não se pode.' - disse Callen abanando uma revista para se refrescar. 'Desculpa Tracy mas tenho mesmo de fazer isto.' – disse Callen.

'O quê?' E antes que ela se pudesse perguntar o que era, virou-se e viu Callen a tirar a camisola.

'Desculpa mas já não aguentava mais.'

'Tudo bem, eu percebo.' – respondeu Tracy com um sorriso travesso, mas Callen não viu. "Bem o jantar está pronto!"

Ambos se sentaram à mesa.

"Não quero ser desagradável mas podes vestir a camisola? Afinal de contas estamos à mesa."

"Oh claro! Desculpa, mas está muito calor."

"Eu faço ideia."

Acabaram de comer e foram ambos para o sofá ver tv.

"Posso?" – pedia Callen para tirar a camisola.

"Força!". Callen tirou a camisola e Tracy revirou a cara tentado disfarçar o fato de estar a trincar o lábio.

"Ufa,…assim está melhor!" – disse Callen.

"Muito melhor!" – disse Tracy cheia de calor.

"Desculpa?"

" Nada. Eu respondi sem pensar, desculpa. …Estás na mesma desde a última vez."

"Pois…Mas o que se passou fez-me mais frio e isso só me prejudicou." – disse Callen com um sorriso triste.

"Bem, queres uma cerveja?" – perguntou Tracy

"Venha de lá essa cerveja!"

Tracy abriu ambas as cervejas e na cerveja que era para Callen, ela deitou duas gotas de uma droga qualquer.

"Aqui tens." – disse Tracy

"Obrigado!"

Ambos desfrutavam da cerveja e de um tempo no sofá. Até que a droga na cerveja de Callen começou a fazer efeito.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vamos para a piscina." – disse Callen agarrando a mão de Tracy e puxando-a consigo até à piscina.

"Hey! Callen! Que estás a fazer?" – perguntou Tracy quando Callen se preparava para mergulhar.

"Anda lá! É só um mergulho!" – disse Callen agarrando Tracy e empurrando-a juntamente com ele para a piscina.

"AH! Larga-me! Estás maluco?" – disse Tracy rindo-se enquanto sentia que Callen tinha os braços à volta da sua cintura.

"Completamente!" – disse Callen a rir-se.

Tracy sabia o porquê de ele estar assim. Ela saiu da piscina e deitou-se na espreguiçadeira.

"Então, não vens?" – disse Callen já à beira dela abanando a cabeça fazendo com que lhe caí-se água em cima.

"Não! Tu és bruto!" – disse Tracy com um sorriso.

"Mas também sei ser meiguinho,…quando quero é claro!" – disse Callen com um sorriso matreiro, arrastando-se por cima dela, na espreguiçadeira. Naquele momento quando Callen olhava para Tracy ele só conseguia ver Nell.

Tracy podia sentir o calor do corpo de Callen apesar da água fria da piscina. Ambos se olharam por instantes, quando Tracy começou a acariciar a bochecha de Callen com o polegar.

'Doce ou travessura?' - disse ele. Callen moveu uma mexa de cabelo de Tracy para o lado e deu-lhe um beijo na cara.

Mas no calor do momento, Callen moveu-se para os seus lábios. Tracy derreteu-se completamente mas beijou-o de volta. Ambos trocaram beijos até que Callen começou a deixar "sinais de presença" no pescoço de Tracy. Ela arrepiava-se. OH MEUS DEUS! Este homem sabia mesmo como deixar uma mulher satisfeita!

Tracy começou a entrar "na onda". Levantou-se e começou a andar em direção ao quarto enquanto ambos se beijavam. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Callen empurrou Tracy contra a porta, fechando-a. Callen continuava a deixar "marcas" enquanto tirava a camisola de Tracy. Tracy foi empurrando Callen para a cama até que ele finalmente se deitou. Ambos se envolveram (….).

Na manhã seguinte…

Tracy já se tinha levantado e foi fazer o pequeno almoço. Callen acabou por acordar passado meia hora. Ele estava com uma dor de cabeça enorme e não sabia o porquê.

"Nell?!" – disse Callen quase que num sussurro ainda adormecido esquecendo-se por momentos de onde estava. Ele procurou-a na cama, mas não encontrou ninguém. Pouco tempo depois Tracy entrou no quarto.

"Nell?" – chamou Callen já sentado mas ainda de olhos fechados devido à dor de cabeça.

"Quem?" – perguntou Tracy vestindo uma camisa de Callen. Callen ficou confuso quando ouviu a voz de Tracy. Foi quando ele se lembrou que estava em missão.

"Tracy…o que é que…o que é que aconteceu?" – perguntou Callen preocupado depois de reparar que só estava de boxers e ele nunca dormia assim.

"Tu sabes o que aconteceu…" – disse Tracy enquanto lhe dava um beijo. Callen afastou-a.

"Isto quer dizer que… Nós…"

"Sim." – disse Tracy percebendo perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer. Callen levou as mãos à cabeça. "E para que saibas foi muito melhor do que a primeira vez que estivemos juntos."

"Não digas mais nada, por favor. Oh meu Deus!"

"O que foi?"

"Não…por favor…não me dirijas a palavra." – disse Callen enquanto se dirigia para a casa de banho para tomar um duche frio para esclarecer as ideias. Ele sentia-se magoado por Tracy ter feito tal coisa e zangado consigo próprio por não ter conseguido fazer com que não acontecesse nada. "Mas…" – disse pensativo enquanto tomava duche. "Eu não me lembro de nada, a não ser ter bebido uma cerve…" – Callen conseguiu juntar as peças. Saiu do banho, secou-se e vestiu-se. Ele não podia acreditar em tal coisa!

Ele procurou Tracy por toda a casa e encontrou-a na cozinha.

"Porque é que fizeste isto?"

"Isto o quê?" – perguntou Tracy confusa.

"Teres ido para a cama comigo…"

"Não gostaste?"

"Como é que eu posso ter gostado de uma coisa que não queria e que nem sequer me lembro?" – perguntou Callen exaltado. "O que é que puseste na porcaria da cerveja? Sim porque deves ter posto qualquer coisa na cerveja para eu não me lembrar de nada a seguir a tê-la bebido!"

"Tu deixaste-me e eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao que era anteriormente." – disse Tracy acariciando Callen na bochecha. Callen afastou-a brutamente.

"Que tudo voltasse ao que era?! Como Tracy,…como? E não eu não te deixei,…tu é que me deixaste depois de preferires a porcaria da missão ao teu parceiro! E nada justifica o facto de me teres drogado e te teres aproveitado disso!"

"Mas Callen…"

"Porquê Tracy? Porquê? Mereço isso da tua parte? Hu? Que é que eu te fiz para merecer ser drogado e tu te aproveitares de mim?" – disse Callen com lágrimas nos olhos, mas ele não estava prestes a chorar por causa de Tracy mas sim porque sabia que nada ia ficar igual em relação ao seu relacionamento com Nell.

Callen limpou as lágrimas e foi fazer as malas.

"O que é que estás a fazer?" – perguntou Tracy.

"Não se vê logo?!"

"Mas não podes desertar a missão. Estamos prestes a apanhá-los!"

"Isso já não me interessa! Vou fazer o que deve ser feito." – disse afastando Tracy do caminho.

Callen apanhou o primeiro avião da manhã para LA. Ele tinha passado maior parte da viagem a olhar para as fotografias dele e de Nell que tinha no telemóvel. Callen tinha de lhe contar o que se tinha passado, mas sabia perfeitamente que não ia acabar bem e isso deu-lhe vontade de chorar mas ele conteu-se. Antes de chegar a LA Callen avisou Vance que tinha abortado a missão explicando-lhe o porquê e foram enviados reforços para Illinois para que a missão fosse concluída com sucesso…e assim aconteceu. Mahomed Hassahm e Justin Mezakov ( traficante russo) foram mortos.

Callen chegado de viagem, dirigiu-se a casa de Nell.

A campainha toca…

"Quem será a esta hora?" – perguntou baixinho enquanto se levantava do sofá.

"Olá!" – disse Callen.

"Oh Me Deus!" – disse Nell surpresa enquanto abraçava Callen. Nell beijou-o apaixonadamente. "Então como é que correu a viagem e a missão?" – perguntou enquanto o puxava para o sofá.

"Correu…bem."

"A sério?" – perguntou Nell com uma cara de quem estava a duvidar.

"Nell…nós precisamos de falar." – disse Callen suspirando.

"Tudo bem. O que é que se passa?" – perguntou Nell preocupada.

"Eu nem sequer sei…como te hei-de dizer isto. Eu…A Tracy…Nós dormimos juntos."

Nell estava completamente chocada.

"Nós estávamos a beber uma cerveja e…" – disse Callen tentando explicar-se até que Nell o parou quando lhe deu uma chapada. Ele não fez nada porque sabia que ela tinha razão. "Por favor deixa-me explicar."

"Tu não vais explicar nada! Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer só não esperava que fosse isto." – disse Nell andando ás voltas atrás do sofá. "Sai." – disse Nell abrindo a porta.

"Mas Nell…"

"Sai! Eu nunca mais te quero ver." – ordenou Nell fazendo de tudo para não chorar à frente dele.

Callen assentiu e saiu. Quando Nell fechou a porta não conseguiu conter mais o choro e deixou-se cair no chão com as costas encostadas à porta.

Callen chegou a casa destroçado, mas já era de esperar. Não é normal mas ele nem sequer jantou ou fez qualquer outra coisa, sem ser ligar o rádio que estava no quarto. Deitou-se na cama…a pensar. Apesar de não se lembrar muito bem do que tinha acontecido, ele teve um flashback de quando ele estava na cama com Tracy. Callen começou a chorar. Ele nem estava a ligar ao rádio, mas de repente passou uma música que o fez pensar ainda mais. A música chamava-se "Half a Heart".

* Faço um parêntesis para vos aconselhar a ouvir a música e a relacionar com esta parte da história. E as palavras que aparecem em português entre aspas também são ´de uma música – Right now. Ah e as músicas são dos One Direction. Don´t hate me, please xD* watch?v=SXpHawUlxR8 watch?v=cMOTyCaqqkE

Do outro lado da história estava Nell perdida em lágrimas no sofá e por coincidência ela também tinha o rádio ligado. A música começava…

"_So your friends been telling me, _

_You been sleeping with my sweater _

_And that you cant stop missing me._

_Bet my friends been telling you _

_I'm not doing much better _

_Cause i'm missing half of me."_

Callen ficou completamente emocionado com o quão estas palavras descreviam o tempo em que ele esteve em missão. Esta música e todas as suas palavras pareciam ter sido feitas de propósito para o fazer chorar mais enquanto se lembrava da grande estupidez que tinha acontecido, o que o fez querer desaparecer. Callen deixou escapar algumas palavras…

"_Agora, desejava que estivesses aqui comigo_

_Porque agora tudo é novo em mim." _

Nell também ouvia estas palavras (as da música) que também lhe tocaram o coração, mas na sua interpretação ela achava que era como se Callen estivesse a cantar para ela, o que a fez sentir-se mais triste.

"_Tu sabes que não consigo lutar contra o sentimento _

_Que todas as noites sinto._

_Agora desejava que estivesse aqui comigo."_ – disse Nell como que completando Callen.

Ambos estavam arrasados a nível emocional. Aquela discussão foi a última vez que em que puderam "falar" uma vez que Callen fora transferido para o NCIS.

Passados 6 anos, Callen já estava mais que familiarizado com os colegas de trabalho. Nell ainda trabalhava na CIA mas não por muito tempo.

Durante estes seis anos separados, Hetty notou que Callen nunca deixou de amar Nell, pois quando ia disfarçado, e o caso tinha a ver com "conquista", ele agia de maneira diferente; sentia-se como se pressionado, uma vez que, por mais estúpido que pudesse parecer, ele sentia-se como se estivesse a trair Nell apesar de já não a ver à 6 anos.

Ele sentia-se como se só pertencesse a Nell; era com ela que ele se sentiu bem, compreendido. Ele achava estúpido o simples facto de Nell já poder estar com outra pessoa e ele continuar a pensar que a podia reconquistar. Mas o que mais lhe doía era isso…ela poder já estar com outro homem.

Estavam todos (Callen, Sam, Kensi e Deeks) divertidos no bullpen quando…

"Desculpem interromper o divertimento mas tenho uma notícia para vos dar." – disse Hetty

"Passa-se alguma coisa, Hetty?" – perguntou Callen preocupado

"Vai passar a passar-se. A partir de hoje iremos ter um novo 'camarada' ao serviço."

"Quem?" – perguntou Sam enquanto trocava olhares com os restantes.

"Pode entrar senhorita Jones."

Quando Hetty acabou de dizer o nome, Callen paralisou. Ele nem podia acreditar no que via. Nell cumprimentou e fixou-se em Callen que estava completamente chocado.

Não era normal Callen distrair-se, o que fez com que o resto da equipa ficasse confusa.

"Bem, eu vou mostrar o resto da casa à senhorita Jones. Por hoje já não há mais nada por isso podem ir descansar." – aconselhou Hetty


	6. Chapter 6

"O que é que aconteceu à poucos minutos, G?" – perguntou Sam depois de verificar se Hetty e Nell estavam a uma distância considerável.

"Desculpem,…mas prefiro não falar sobre isso." – disse Callen saindo de cabeça baixa.

Não havia maneira de ele esquecer Nell. Todos os dias lhe viam à cabeça flashes de todos os bons momentos, que o fizeram sorrir e por fim aquela discussão que o fazia odiar-se a si próprio.

No dia seguinte…

"Hetty, podemos falar? A sós?" – perguntou Callen chegando perto da secretária de Hetty.

"Claro! Do que se trata?" – disse quando já estavam numa parte do edifício onde não podiam ser ouvidos.

"Porque é que fez isto?" – perguntou Callen com um tom triste imprimido na voz.

"O quê?"

"Ter transferido a Nell, sabendo o que aconteceu entre nós. Isto não vai resultar para nenhum dos dois."

"Ah…a transferência da senhorita Jones. Eu fiz o que achava ser correcto. A senhorita Jones é uma excelente analista de inteligência…e vocês têm algo mal resolvido. Porque não aproveitar esta oportunidade?"

"Que oportunidade?! A de nos magoarmos mais? Porque sinceramente não vejo outra." – disse Callen de cabiz baixo.

Houve uma pausa na conversa.

"Tente falar com a senhorita Jones. Se não arriscar nunca vai saber o que poderá acontecer."

"Como hei-de eu falar se ela nem sequer me deixou explicar o que aconteceu? Ela já não acredita em nenhuma palavra que eu diga,…mas também é compreensível."

"Continue a dizer isso a si mesmo." – disse Hetty num sussurro antes de se afastar.

Callen bem que tentou falar com Nell mas ela parecia estar a ignorá-lo completamente. Estava sempre ocupada com alguma coisa e como é óbvio ficou chateado.

Depois de um caso mais desagradável para Sam , onde se metia o Sidorov com a venda de bombas nucleares, ambos estavam dispensados para férias.

Antes de se "despedir" da Ops por três semanas, Callen foi treinar um pouco para o ginásio.

Callen estava no ginásio a descarregar toda a energia negativa do dia no saco de pancada. Em cada soco ele lembrava-se da estupidez que tinha feito com a Tracy e de como Nell se devia sentir por ter acreditado num estúpido como ele.

*Último soco*

Nell tinha-se dirigido ao ginásio e viu Callen a deferir o último soco e ela podia sentir o quão chateado ele estava consigo próprio. Callen pegou na toalha e foi andando para o balneário quando viu uma silhueta pequena encostada à parede. Ele parou e, hesitantemente, olhou para Nell. Ambos ficaram especados a olhar para o outro por segundos, mas esses segundos pareciam uma eternidade.

Finalmente Callen entrou no balneário para tomar um duche. Quando saiu do duche Callen deparou-se com Nell sentada de costas para ele. Callen não disse nada mas Nell ouvia-o a caminhar na sua direção.

"Que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou Callen perplexo.

"Na…nada." – disse Nell embasbacada quando o viu só de toalha. Ela engoliu em seco e trincou o lábio quando se percebeu o quão perfeito ele era, os braços, o tronco esculpido, os olhos,…TUDO!

"Nada?! Então vieste ao balneário masculino, sabendo que eu estava aqui, para nada?" – disse Callen suavemente e com um sorriso. Nell ficou encantada quando os seus olhos encontraram aquelas duas esferas puras que se assemelhavam a um oceano.

"Si…iim. Quer dizer…vinha pedir-te desculpas por não te ter deixado explicar o que tinha acontecido. Uns dias depois…de te ter mandado embora, recebi o relatório da missão e…a Tracy tinha confessado…tudo." – disse Nell sem conseguir esconder o embaraço. Ela começou a corar perante a figura de Callen à sua frente.

Callen sorriu para o fato de Nell estar a corar.

"Não me vais dizer que nunca viste um homem assim, pois não?" – perguntou Callen, enquanto secava o cabelo com a toalha.

"Não." – respondeu Nell olhando para ele.

"Não o quê?"

"Não, eu nunca vi um homem assim." – disse Nell corando.

"Estás a gozar comigo, não estás?" – disse Callen sorrindo. Ela não conseguia resistir tanto tempo ao facto do seu chefe estar só de toalha e a sorrir à sua frente.

"Não, não estou a gozar. Simplesmente nunca tive oportunidade de ter um homem tão perfeito!". Depois destas palavras foi a vez de Callen corar. Nell começou a rir mas tentou disfarçar.

"Porque é que te estás a rir?" – disse Callen a sorrir mas ainda corado.

"Pelo fato de começares a corar porque alguém te disse que eras perfeito." – disse Nell rindo.

"Isso é porque eu não sou." – disse Callen de cabeça baixa. "Se eu fosse perfeito não te teria feito sofrer com tamanha estupidez que…como comprovaste…não foi culpa minha." – disse Callen aproximando-se dela. "Tu não me mereces, eu sou demasiado estúpido…"Nell já tinha chegado ao limite e antes que pudesse pensar, beijou-o não deixando que ele acabasse o que estava a dizer.

Callen retribuiu e agarrou a cintura de Nell, puxando-a para ele e Nell pôs os braços à volta do pescoço de Callen. O beijo foi intenso e muito, mas mesmo muito apaixonado. Depois do beijo, Nell saiu do balneário para que Callen se pudesse vestir. Ele estava com um sorriso pateta no rosto. Agora ele estava feliz.

Passados dez minutos ouviu-se uma melodia:

"_A hundred days had made me older,_

_This is last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand lies had made me colder_

_and I dont think I could look at this the same."_

Foi aquilo que Nell ouviu vindo de uma voz suave. Sem hesitar, olhou para cima e, do sofá, ela vislumbrava Callen nas escadas que conduziam à OPS. Ele estava completamente lindo visto dali, com uma camisa branca, uns jeans cinzentos e mesmo estando tão longe Nell conseguia ver os seus resplandecentes olhos azuis-claros.

'_I'm here without you baby_

_It's just still all my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time'_

Enquanto descia as escadas, Callen ia cantando a música dos 3 Doors Down- Here without you. Até que chegou à beira de Nell.

'Que estás a fazer?' – perguntou Nell

'A provar-te o quanto sinto a tua falta e a tentar redimir-me.' – disse Callen honestamente enquanto deu uma rosa a Nell.

'Eu também devia ter-te ouvido. Nem sequer deixei que te explicasses.' – disse Nell com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Não tens culpa, eu é que devia ter calculado as intenções da Tracy.' – disse Callen abraçando Nell. 'Fui demasiado estúpido ao ponto de acreditar que ela tinha mudado.'

Era época de Natal, por isso a Ops estava toda decorada com luzes e enfeites natalícios.

'Anda, vamos sair daqui.' – disse Callen enquanto pegava nos casacos.

'Espera.' – disse Nell

'O que fo…?' e antes que ele acabasse, Nell beijou-o. Ambos sorriram quando o beijo acabou e Nell olhou para cima deles os dois e viu que sobre as suas cabeças estava um ramo de visco. Callen seguiu o olhar de Nell e…

'Espero que seja um bom sinal.' – eles riram.

Ambos saíram da Ops sobre o olhar atento de Hetty que sorria ao vê-los juntos novamente enquanto tomava a sua chávena de chá.

Apesar de estar uma noite um pouco fria…

'Para onde estamos a ir?' – perguntou Nell.

'Para a praia.' – disse Callen enquanto caminhavam. Nell não perguntou o porquê porque também não lhe interessava, só lhe interessava o facto de poder estar com Callen.

Quando uma brisa fria passou, Nell estremeceu.

'Estás com frio?' – perguntou Callen. Nell abanou a cabeça num gesto de aprovação. Com esse gesto Callen abraçou-a e ela de imediato colocou os braços à volta dele.

Chegaram à praia e sentaram-se na areia. Nell sentou-se no meio das pernas de Callen e com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Callen tinha os braços envoltos em Nell.

'Então, o que faz a praia ser tão especial para ti?'

'O facto de conseguir ver o horizonte e imaginar que há tanto por descobrir. Mas só faz sentido se for com uma pessoa especial.' – disse Callen sorrindo. 'Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?'

'Claro.' – respondeu Nell.

'Como é que uma…pessoa tão inteligente como tu se foi apaixonar por…uma pessoa como eu? Eu não sei nada sobre mim, passo a vida a atirar em pessoas, tenho um trabalho arriscado que pode não acabar bem, e ainda por cima magoei-te. Como é que é possível?' – perguntou Callen.

'Simplesmente apaixonei-me pelo G. Callen que faz de tudo para encontrar a sua família, que é forte apesar de tudo o que já passou, que é sincero com aqueles que ama. Sim, e não me enganei quando disse ama, porque tenho quase a certeza que a pessoa que me está a abraçar agora é muito bem capaz de amar, essa pessoa tem um bom coração mas diz que não é bom com relacionamentos. Tu não és só G. Callen "the badass guy" que anda aos tiros. És o meu herói,…porque apesar de andares "aos tiros", salvas pessoas, ajudas a salvar o mundo. Mas sobretudo apaixonei-me pelo G. Callen que tem tudo aquilo que 7 biliões de pessoas não têm,…a coragem,…a determinação. És tu que me fazes esquecer tudo mal olho para ti, és tu por quem o meu coração se deixou seduzir. Eu apaixonei-me por ti porque és tudo o que uma mulher podia querer, és tudo para mim!' – disse Nell enquanto uma lágrima escorria pela bochecha. Callen ficou emocionado com o discurso e beijou Nell.

'Amo-te.' – disse Callen num sussurro.

'O que disseste?' – perguntou Nell, tentando perceber se tinha percebido bem

'Eu amo-te!' – disse agora num grito. Nell ficou surpreendida.

'Eu também te amo!' – disse Nell. Callen beijou-a apaixonadamente enquanto a rolava na areia e sem se aperceber que uma onda estava a vir na direção deles. Ambos ficaram molhados mas começaram-se a rir.


End file.
